New Glee Members
by Vampi Gal
Summary: For those of you who created a character in Sign Up for Glee. Here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Sign Up to Glee Club**

**Teacher Mr. Schuester**

_ Andie Cueller_

_ Abby Mataseo _

_ Hunter Evans _

_ Cassidy LeRoy _

_ Elliot McDonald _

_ Reese Collins _

_ Macy Johnson _

_ Eva Kissinger _

_ Noaline Nelson _

_ Anastas Garcia _

_ Charlie Monroe _

_ Kelsey McAllister _

_ Jenna Barnes _

_ Daimy Santangelo_

_Diana Santangelo  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry walked past the Glee sign up sheet only to see more names then every. She ripped the sheet of and stared at it in complete and utter shock. 13 names. 13. With that amount, plus the one already in Glee, they would have enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline. Once and for all.

"Hey, Rachel. What you got there?" Mr. Shuester asked behind her

Rachel jumped a foot in the air. She spun around and showed Mr. Shue the sheet. His eyes widened and he looked for her to the sheet and back to her.

"Rachel. Do you know what this means. We'll have enough to go to regionals" Mr. Shue smiled

Wasn't what Rachel wanted to hear. She wanted to destroy Vocal Adrenaline for what they had done to her last year.

"You do know we'll have to hold auditions. For the new ones" Rachel said

"Yeah, I'll get right on with that" Mr. Shue told her before rushing down the hall

Rachel sighed and made her way to her next lesson.

* * *

The students of Glee looked at the sheet of paper in awe.

"Are you sure there not playing a prank on us?" Mercedes asked

"I check with each one of them. They all want to join" Mr. Shue replied

"This means. We may just be going higher up on the food chain at this school" Kurt told everyone

"Oh my god" Rachel said as she looked at the sheet

"What is it manhands?" Santana asked sarcasticly

"Kelsey McAllister is on the list" Rachel answered

"Who in the world is that?" Mercedes asked

"She's in Vocal Adrenaline. We was. She got tranfered here a few weeks before Regionals" Rachel answered

"So, now Rachel has compatition" Puck teased

Rachel frowned. She didn't even want to think about not being the lead female vocals in the club. But then again as far as she had heard from Jesse, she wasn't that good. So nothing to worry about.

"Man, seven more cheerios are joining" Finn said as he took his turn looking at the sheet

Puck let out a wolf whistle.

"Yes, more chicks" Puck cheered

The class erupted into chatting.

"Ok, guys calm down. I'm going to host the auditions tomorrow after school" Mr. Shue told everyone "You guys are all welcomed to come and watch"


	3. 1st Audition

"Ok, next up is...Macy Johnson" Mr. Shue said

A tall, blond hair that was pulled into a pony, slim cheerio quickly came out onto the stage. A small gold chain could be seen hiding under her cheerio uniform. The girl, Macy straightened down her skirt and looked up.

"Hi" Macy's sweet voice said

"Hi, Macy. I'm Mr. Shuester. So what song are you going to be singing?" Mr. Shue asked

"Um...Fireworks by Katy Perry" Macy answered into the micaphone

"Ok, go ahead. When your ready" Mr Shue told her

Macy waited till the music started to play. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting throught the wind_  
_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards_  
_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
_Six feet under scream_  
_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
_And let it shine_  
_Just own the night_  
_Like the Fourth of July_

Macy's voice rang out through the auditorium, like little golden rays. She was defiantly going to make it in. Macy then went into the chorus.

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road**  
**_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
_And let it shine_  
_Just own the night_  
_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on slet your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on slet your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The music ended and everyone started to clap. Some of the members stood up and cheered. Rachel clapped as well. Macy saw her and Rachel gave her the thumbs up. Macy then bowed and left the stage. Everyone then stopped clapping and sat down. 1 down 12 more to go.


End file.
